<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sand by abetternameneeded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515561">Sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded'>abetternameneeded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wish!Hook brings Alice a piece of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll bring thw world to you." And he had. It was a vial of sand. Litterally a container filled with sand he'd taken off the ground on his way home from getting a few things. And his daughter's eyes lit up and her smile spread so far across her face. She was so genuinley happy. So excited. Over sand.</p><p>He'd bought her toys. Lots of them. Perhaps too many, trying to make the tower feel somewhat like a home. And she liked them. But they weren't what she wanted. Not really. She wanted the world. She wanted to be able to go outside. She wanted to be able to go to the ocean. And he couldn't give her that.</p><p>He looked at something on the ground. It wasn't the ocean. But it was sand. Maybe she'd like it? He just wanted to see that big smile that had started to appear less and less as she greq older and more frustratred with her situation. He'd try it.</p><p>He walked into the tower and she ran up to him and hugged him. She'd missed him in the less than a few hours he'd been gone.</p><p>"Hi, starfish. I missed you too," he knew it was different for her. There were people around when he had to go places but she was completly alone in this place and couldn't even go for a walk.</p><p>He set what he was carrying down and turned back to her.</p><p>"I got you a present."</p><p>Alice bounced a little excitedly. But nowhwre near as excitedly as she had as a child. She'd started to find nearly everytjing she enjoyed to be kess appealing. Everything had stsrted to remind her of the world she couldn't go tom of the fact she was trapped. He'd heard her blame herself. He had to explain it wasn't hwr faulr, it had killed him to hesr that thought had entered her mind for even a second.</p><p>He pulled the vial out of his pocket and gsve it to her. She inseocted it, trying to figure out what it was. She quirked her eybrow a little, the same way he did.</p><p>"Papa, what is it? It looks like..." shs paused, her mind turning. "Is kt sand like in my books?"</p><p>"Aye, starfish, i picekd it up on the way home."</p><p>And suddenly that smile he had been seeing less of was back. And she was talking so excitedly and telling him thank you and she was just so happy. Over something people stepped on and ignored. But she loved it.</p><p>He kept brinig her small parts of the world home when he could. A jar of dirt, a pretty flower, a few blades of grass. She liked the bits from the ocean the best. All the things people took advantage of and didn't appreicate, to her were basically gold.</p><p>He was bringing her literal dirt and to her it was more exciting than any doll or fancy toy he could possibly find. But it made her so so happy. So he'd kept bringing her the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a post by enixamyram</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>